pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Xerneas
is a -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. It is the mascot for Pokémon X. It is Yveltal's counterpart. Biology Physiology Xerneas is a quadrupedal stag-like Pokémon with a blue and black coat. Along its back it has multicolored spots that glow when it is in battle. It has long, gleaming yellow antlers that shine with all of the colors of the spectrum; its antlers resemble the roots of a tree. Its yellow-lined hooves are pointed, and it has a long blue and black tail. When Xerneas is not active, its multicolored antlers stop glowing and turn cyan blue. In the glint of its eyes is the shape of the letter "X", hence the title of the game and when it stands, its body seems to be in the shape of an "X". Behavior Habitat Natural abilities Game info Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Sprites Appearances Anime Xerneas made its first anime appearance in M17 along with Yveltal and Diancie. A Xerneas appeared in XY041: Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! where it was seen by Bonnie and Pikachu first then after they were saved Ash and Team Froakie and Team Squirtle all saw it. Manga Trivia * Xerneas is the second Pokémon to have a name to start with X, the first one being Xatu. * Xerneas is the only legendary Pokémon whose name starts with X. * Xerneas bears a resemblance to the Legendary Pokémon Yveltal due to the fact that its legs are of a similar form, and there is also a resemblance to Sawsbuck since it of course is deer-like; it has similar antlers, except Xerneas has multiple points, some of which are small, some multicolored, and some that branch off like a tree. Sawsbuck, underneath its seasonal flares, only has two rather low-key racks of antlers.Xerneas Opposite To Yveltal * Xerneas resembles the Forest Spirit from Hayao Miyazaki's film Princess Mononoke. * Xerneas is the first legendary -type Pokémon. * Xerneas represents life and Yveltal represents destruction. * Xerneas has its own signature move, Geomancy. * Xerneas moves along the ground. This could be a reference to the x axis on a graph, being horizontal. * Similar to Kyogre, Xerneas' moveset has an advantage over all other members of its trio. Fairy attacks on Yveltal and Zygarde are super effective. Etymology Its name may be reference to the Celtic "Horned god", Cernunnos. Its form may be a reference to Norse mythology guardians of the Yggdrasil tree: a bird-like creature that protects the top of the tree, this may be Yveltal, a deer-like creature that protects the soil and trunk of the tree, this may be Xerneas, and a snake-like creature that protects the underworld below the tree is Zygarde. It is referred to be part of Yggdrasil Trio.Xerneas-Giver of Life Gallery 716Xerneas_M17.png 716Xerneas_XY_anime.png 716Xerneas-Shiny XY anime.png 716Xerneas_Dream.png 716Xerneas_Dream_2.png 716Xerneas_Dream_3.png Xerneas trophy SSBWU.png 716Xerneas Pokemon Rumble World.png Xerneas concept art.png Xerneas_artwork.png Xerneas (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS - WiiU).jpg|Xerneas as it appears in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / WiiU. XerneasPokemonCenterPlush.JPG|Large 17" Xerneas Pokémon Center Plush XerneasPokeDoll.JPG|Xerneas PokéDoll ArticulatedXerneasActionFigureTakaraTomy.jpg|Articulated Xerneas Action Figure by TakaraTomy References es:Xerneas Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon